


A Door Away

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askHello there you awesome person you! I love your stories so,I have a request if you feel like it. If not that's cool too 🤓 I would absolutely love to read this prompt. "Person A talks through Person B’s door thinking they’re not home but Person B hears everything." With Merlin.





	A Door Away

It was late and no one was around. Or so you thought. And you always liked to get out your frustrations before you left the office so you decided a little ranting couldn’t hurt.  
“But why is he so damn handsome. It’s not fair to me or others.” Was what Merlin herd first through you door.  
Usually he would be a gentleman and interrupt but he had a crush on you for the longest time and had to know who you were talking about. He didn’t know it was him you were talking about. He had come to put some papers on your desk for in the morning.  
“I bet he’s very muscular underneath that wonderful sweater of his. Oh that gets me good.” You continued.  
Not many wore sweaters around here so that narrowed it down a fair bit for Merlin.  
“And when he pushes up those glasses that frame his face so well. Umpf! Make his chiseled face even more so.” You said, obviously pacing the room.  
Still not noticing you were describing him, Merlin wracked his brain for men who fit that description. He was coming up blank.  
“I just want to run my hands over the smooth head of his. I bet it would look good in between my legs.” You chuckled. “And the way he moves so fast on that key board!”  
Merlin heard a rustle of you grabbing your things and putting on your coat.  
As you approach the door Merlin takes a few steps back but doesn’t walk away, frozen at the thought of being caught snooping. Turning the door nob you say “Damn that Merlin. So hot.” The last few words trailed off as you spotted the man you were talking about.  
“Where would my head look good now?” He said with a smirk that was both shy and smug at the same time  
You swallowed air and stuttered “N-nowhere!”


End file.
